The Snowy Day (an Team Crafted FanFiction)
by TheLadyFang
Summary: When Lexis (Lex) take a Valentin's Vacation with Colten things take a turn for the worse but some how she manges to make all the Team Crafted Guys To fall for her
1. I get beat up my Bf

_The Snowy Day Part 1_

**Lexis POV**

It is Colten and I last day in California for our Valentines weekend. Colten wanted to go "house hutting" but what I didn't realize that he would be taking me to see THE TEAM CRAFT GAMING HOUSE!

"It's awesome" I say

"Yea I wish that we lived there" Colten says

_What? Did He know that TEAM CRAFT lived there? (BTW Italic means that that person is thinking it)_

"C'mon let's get a better look" He says.

He gets out of the car and walks towards the gaming house I follow.

"I really want to met them…" I say

"Who?" he says

"Team Craft, Who else?"

"Wait your telling me you like THEM?"

"Yea….. You didn't know they live here?"

"No I just saw this house on the top 10 house to see… Lex ….. are you a fangirl of them?"

"Yea I am…."

"No….No….NO! I CANT DO THIS!"

"Colten Clam down!"

"Lexis I can't be with a fangirl!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Colten just tell me!"

"I SAID I CANT, LEX"

Next think I knew all I saw was Whiteness with a little bit of Blackness…

"HEY YOU!" says a strong male voice

"Crap." Says Colten

Slowly my vision fades to nothing…

**Sorry for the short intro! Moar to come :3**


	2. Why Her?

**Ok For This Story Team Craft Members are: Mitch aka BajanCanadian, Jerome aka ASFJerome, Ian aka Ssundee, Ty aka Dealox, Jason aka MinecraftUniverse, Ryan aka xRpMx13, Adam aka SkydoesMinecraft, Quentin aka HuskyMUDKIPZ  
**

**The Snow Day Part 2  
**

**Mitch POV**

Jerome and I were just having a pillow fight with Ian and Ty when out of no where I heard shouting coming from the yard. All of us went over to the window and saw a beautiful brown hair girl with black eyes and a boy with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. It looked like they were having an argument. "Hey look at her…. Gosh she is beautiful…" said Ian. Then he push her to the ground. "HEY YOU!" I yelled out of the window. He looked at me and ran to his car. He just left her there in the snow on the ground. "Lets brining her inside before she gets cold!" I hissed at Ty, Ian, and Jerome. We sprited to the door and out to her, I made it there first so I got the honor of holding her. "C'mon she's burning up!" I said to Jerome. Ian feels her forehead and said "Yea… she has a fever, get her in side and put like 5 blankets on her!" "Wait what about body heat?" I asked. "Well.. I guess you can cuddle her…." Said Ian "But get her in the house first!"


	3. Beautiful

**Adam: Can I Have A POV Now?!**

**LadyFang: Mmmm Have you been a good boy?**

**Ian: NO HE HASN'T!**

**LadyFang: Shut It Ian, Here Is Some Cake.**

***Throws Cake To Ian***

**Ian: mmm goooood**

**Lady Fang: NOW ON WITH LE STORY**

* * *

_Snowy Day Part 3_

**Adam POV**

So Ryan And I were in the middle of "Deciding" what pizza we wanted to order when Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Ty brings in the most beautiful girl I have EVER seen. But the thing was Mitch was carrying her.

"Who in the Bloody World is that?" said Ryan.

"We don't know her name" said Ian.

"I think I do" said Mitch.

"How? And What is it?" said Jerome.

"That Dude that pushed said 'I Said I Can't, Lex' so her name must be Lex" said Mitch.

"She is so….beautiful," I said under my breath….

Then Jason and Quentin comes in.

"Hey what up gu-" said Jason

"Beautiful.." They Both said well looking at her..

"DIBS!" we said at once.

Then for like and hour there was non-stop arguing of who gets her .

**Mitch POV**

"ALL RIGHT!" I yelled. "She is really burning up so please lets get some blankets and make her comfortable then we will decided what to do with her."

"Mitch?" ask Jerome.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to cuddle her?"

"Yea…"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" said Everyone.

"WELL TOO BAD NOW PLEASE CAN SOMEONE GET BLANKET?!" I yelled.

* * *

**Lady Fang: Well?**

**Jerome: I wanted to hold her!**

**Lady Fang: Well To Bad!**


	4. New Love

**Lady Fang: Ok Guys, Please Try NOT To Beat Anyone Up In This Chapter!**

**Ty: I Can't Make Any Promises!**

**Lady Fang: Oooookkkkk, On With Le Story!**

* * *

_The Snowy Day Part 4_

**Jerome POV**

"Miiitttttcccccchhhhhh! I HASZ BLANETZ!" I yelled.

"Ok Good.. Everyone met it the living room!" Mitch said.

"So Mitch, Ian, Ty, Jerome Tell us what happen," Adam asked.

Mitch, Ian, Ty, and Me filled in the rust of the guys what happen and how we rescued Lex.

"So that basically covers everything," I said after we were done.

"Wow...So this Colten dude pushed her into the snow and ditch her because of us?" Said Ryan. "That dude has some nerve."

"So what are we going to do?" Said Quentin.

"We can't call the cops because we don't know where "Brandon" is and we can't take her to the hospital because she look fine and I bet she doesn't want doctors asking her questions also she looks pretty comfortable on Mitch's chest," I said

I didn't know what it was but me watching her cuddle with my best bud just made we mad, But when I looked around all the guys like the same way.

**Mitch POV**

"Well let's get some sleep shall we?" I said went I noticed that all the guys where staring with an angry look on there faces.

"Ok," said Jason.

All the boys went to the beds,

"Hey Ty?" I Asked.

"Yea?" Said Ty.

"Can you pull out the pull out couch?" I said.

"Sure, wait were are you going to sleep?" Said Ty.

"On the other couch,"

"Ok" so Ty did what he was told and pulled out the couch and put the sheets and pillows on the couch's mattress.

"Ok done, night!" Said Ty as he's rushing to his room.

Once Ty was out of the room I lay Lex down on the mattress and tuck her in bed.

Then I look around make sure no one is watch and I whisper in her ear "Don't worried I won't let nobody hurt you ever again." Then I kiss her on the forehead.

I smile as I walk over to the other couch and lay down.

* * *

**Thank You Guys SO MUCH for 150+ Views!**

**Ill try and have the Next Chapter in a day or 2 **

**Bye 4 Now!**


End file.
